Hero or not
by xXl Blue Rose lXx
Summary: During the mission at The Wave Country, after some exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra, Team 7 gain amazing abilities. The question is how will they use them? *There will be some Bleach elements*
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story on my mind for a while now, I hope you guys like it. It's been a while since I wrote anything so I apologize for any grammar errors that spell check and I miss. C:

I had watched the first few seasons of Heroes but I didn't watch all of it so some of the information I will be using will be from Heroes wiki. Thanks for reading! C:

Normal = Talking/Jutsus

_Italics_ = Thoughts/Spirit talking

**Bold **= Kyuubi talking/thinking

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_What just happened?"_,thought Naruto. Haku had told him to kill him because Zabuza had no use for broken tools but had caught his hand, which made him drop the kunai he was holding, and then apologized before disappearing in an ice mirror before he had landed the killing blow.

The fog began to clear and just in time for Naruto to see Kakashi's hand heading towards Haku's chest who was in front of an immobile Zabuza, shielding him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he began to run towards the three.

"_Haku! I need to save him! I have to make it! I have to go faster!"_, Naruto thought with alarm.

Naruto nearly tripped over air as everything around him seemed to slow down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Sasuke! You can't be dead! Wake up! Please, wake up! I love you!"_

Sasuke groaned lowly as he began to wake up.

He was sore all over, felt very fatigued, his head was killing him, and he was being squished to a person as they cried over him. Evidence being how he felt the shoulder of his shirt slowly being soaked and the sobs he was hearing right next to his ear.

He groaned even louder as he began hearing what sounded like to him, a hundred voices speaking at once. He tried to toon them out; managing to block most of it which made his headache lessen in pain.

"_Haku..."_ He recognized that as the dobe's voice.

"_I need to check if Sasuke and Sakura are alright, hopefully Naruto will be okay soon…" _Heknew that was Kakashi-sensei's voice.

"_What happened to the dobe?" _, Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke!.." Ow. Sakura's voice, right next to his ear too.

"Sakura, get off.", he groaned as he tried to push her off but felt annoyance as realized he barely move.

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke!" Right next to his ear again. He nearly lost concentration blocking the voices for a moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi couldn't help but to feel shocked. _"I'm not going insane right?..."_

He knew that Zabuza's apprentice was dead. He was the one to accidentally kill him, he should know, so why did he see that a double of that boy split from the corpse and fall to the ground?

What just happened?

He was so shocked he nearly missed dodging Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō. It was only thanks to a shout from the double of boy on the ground.

"_Watch out!"_

He jumped back just in time to avoid being cleaved in half. Kakashi glanced at the boy. Then he noticed what was wrong about this.

The boy on the ground was transparent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Time skip; 3 days-

Naruto looked at the graves in sadness.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. Rest in peace Zabuza, Haku." _Naruto thought about what had happened. Even when everything around him slowed down he still couldn't save Haku and whatever it was, Naruto couldn't make it happen again to save Zabuza.

"I swear on your graves, I will get stronger. ", Naruto's eyes showed his determination, "I will get stronger and protect all of my precious people. I swear it."

Then Naruto kneeled and prayed for their peace before getting up and going back to Tazuna's house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's it for chapter one. C:

I chose all their powers for a reason, you'll see soon enough. I apologize for it being short; I always sucked at introductions and conclusions. Thank you for reading.

-xXl Blue Rose lXx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading. I just decided that there are going to be some Bleach elements by the way c: I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible. Maybe we could vote for pairings later, I had some in mind but I'm going to change them probably.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi looked at his students from the corner of his eye and sighed. It seems like he wasn't the only one who had a gotten a new ability.

Earlier, after Sasuke had told him about 'hearing' Sakura talk without moving her mouth Kakashi had begun suspecting something. After all, he figured out he could see spirits now.

How did he figure it out?

Well, he saw Zabuza's spirit split from his body after he had died next to Haku before they said their goodbyes to him then walked away. Then he saw Kaiza's spirit after the battle on the bridge before he walked away but not until saying thank you for freeing The Wave Village.

A while after that he had figured out Sasuke could hear thoughts with a little bit of digging. Kakashi had helped Sasuke learn how to block things out so he doesn't end up passing out when they were at the Leaf Village then made him walk through the Wave Village for some practice on it to help.

Kakashi made sure to think about things NOT pertaining to Icha Icha and Konoha's secrets, including Naruto's tenant.

Then a few days after that Sakura had come to him stuttering over her words about how she had somehow healed an injured child's knee just by touching said child for a few minutes.

It was kind of obvious what ability she had gotten. She can heal. To what extent, he doesn't know yet.

Kakashi had then decided to talk to his last student who had reluctantly told him what had happened at the battle on the bridge and how he had been able to reactivate that ability for about 15 seconds-60 seconds with a lot of concentration on his part.

He had concluded that Naruto could stop time.

They had all gotten abilities but Kakashi had no clue how. He wondered how this was going to affect them and he wondered...

..How the hell were they going to explain this to the Hokage?

-At Konoha-

"You can't go home yet. We need to do a mission report remember?"

Team 7 walked to the Hokage's office making some small talk to each other.

Kakashi nearly groaned when he saw the adults glaring at Naruto. He hoped to Kami that Sasuke wouldn't get curious and decide to listen on their thoughts. He could pass out; he didn't have much control yet, and find out the secret of Naruto's tenant.

He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't listen in Sasuke." , He murmured lowly to Sasuke who looked at him from the corner of his eye.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi from the corner of his eye then turned back and looked at his blond teammate who was smiling while walking in front of them while having some small conversation with Sakura.

"_How could he be smiling through this?" _

Even though Sasuke wasn't listening in on their thoughts he didn't have to. They were 'whispering' loud enough for him to hear and he was at least 20 feet in away from them.

"I was hoping the demon died…"

"I know right…"

"Demon-brat…"

"Someone should put that thing down..."

"The Hokage is senile to let the demon live…"

"It deserves to die…"

"Nine-tails..."

"_Hmm? What does that mean?"_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke discretely listened to Kakashi's thoughts but was annoyed to find it to be about shoji.

Sasuke stopped listening to their conversations as he felt Kakashi squeeze his shoulder.

"_Kakashi's hiding something. But why isn't he saying anything? Doesn't he care? ...Why do I care?.."_

Even when he told himself that he shouldn't, he couldn't bring himself not to, even if it was just a little bit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Hokage's office-

"And that's what happened Hokage-sama.", Kakashi finished his mission report with his three genin standing behind him, surprisingly silent for once.

"I see, can your genin demonstrate, Kakashi?" , Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi looked at his genin.

It was silent as they all looked at each other before the Sasuke sighed and looked at the Hokage with a concentrated look, trying to block everyone out while focusing on the Hokage.

"You're thinking about how you would like to use a fire jutsu on all your paperwork since it seems like it multiplies like rabbits." Sasuke looked away with a small dust of pink on his cheeks. Naruto and Sakura lightly blushed as well.

"Awww, you're all so innocent." Kakashi chuckled.

"What'd you expect? We're 12. You're the perv." Naruto murmured.

Sakura smacked Naruto at the back of the head before walking up to a wilted fern at the corner of the room.

She touched the plant then closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. The fern slowly started to rise and become green and healthy again in a few minutes. Sakura walked back and stood beside Sasuke and Naruto with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"That was great, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned but winced when he was roughly smacked at the back of his head again by said girl.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka! You're too loud!"

He sighed.

"You guys should hold onto me just in case, I don't know if you'll come back with me if I don't." Naruto spoke nervously. They did as asked and each touched his arms and back.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head before looking at the clock intently, squinting, with his teeth gritted together tightly. They watched as Naruto turned shades of red and began lightly sweating before they saw the hands on the clock turn back at least 5 minutes. They looked outside and saw some things such as birds stop then move backward.

Naruto opened his eyes and let out a breath. "That doesn't prove that you have an ability dobe." Sasuke said. He didn't want to believe it.

"TEME!"

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 under-", Kotetsu blinked in surprise as he saw the people he was just talking about in the office.

"That was fast, never mind, Hokage-sama." He was about to leave before the Hokage stopped him.

"What time is it, Kotetsu?"

"12:17." He replied before bowing and leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Team 7's arrival time in my office was written down as 12:23. He had appeared in here five minutes before you got into my office, which was at 12:17. So Sasuke can read thoughts, Sakura can heal, Naruto could rewind or slow time, and you can see ghosts…"

The Hokage groaned. "The council will have a field day at this…" Such powerful abilities, he hoped they wouldn't be taken advantage of.

"Why don't you just not tell them Hokage-sama?" The aged man looked up at Kakashi with a questioning look.

"You're the Hokage; this is your village, not theirs. You're in control, not them. This is a dictatorship; you make the decisions while they give you advice that was always how it was always supposed to be. Take back your power." Kakashi said seriously.

Hiruzen nodded with a thoughtful look which turned into determination. "Alright, these abilities are now an S-ranked secret; don't tell anyone unless you absolutely must. Dismissed. "

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto sat in his bedroom staring at the clock; he tried to activate his power again but it required so much concentration. He sighed at he managed to turn it back about 2 minutes.

Naruto began rubbing the sides of his head in small circles as he felt a headache coming on.

Why did they receive these powers? What were they supposed to do with them? Were they passed down?

He wondered about his own power. He knew he could reverse and slow down time. Was there more to it? Could he make time stop and move it forward as well?

Where did this power even come from?

Then suddenly an idea popped into popped into his head.

Maybe he could... travel through time and find out? He could ask his future self. But how will he do that?

Naruto gave a small groan, he needs to let go of all the stress that has been building these past few days. His mask of idiocy and happiness was cracking and the stress of that plus the new ability was not helping him.

Then he grinned widely. He felt a little sorry for his jiji because he's going to be giving him a lot of paperwork to do the next few days.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had a headache. Stupid power, it was useful in battle, like his newly activated Sharingan but not when he's in a village and he has to block everyone out.

It was difficult and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how the fuck he was going to sleep if he had to focus on blocking everyone's thoughts.

He made himself some onigiri with tomato, fish with tomato, and rice with tomato and sat down at the dinner table, eating slowly while in thought.

While his power was useful he couldn't help but to be jealous of the dobe and pink fangirl's power.

To reverse and slow time and to heal. Kakashi's power didn't really help him much in battle unless a spirit agrees to help to its useless in his eyes.

But his teammates' power... they seem way more powerful than his and Kakashi's.

He hated it.

Their power could help him kill Itachi or at least get some answers such as why Itachi did it.

Why couldn't he have their power? If he did he would know...

Why did Itachi kill his own family and clan to test his power? Couldn't he have tested his power on others? Enemies? Why did he kill his own flesh and blood?

Sasuke clenched his teeth together in anger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura sat inside her room, slightly freaking out. What the hell is happening? Why can she heal people by touching them?

It was unnatural, freaky, but then again, ninjas are unnatural too, but still! She had never wanted to be a ninja!

She only did it to get closer to Sasuke-kun, the love of her life.

Her ability wasn't even useful. In a battle versus an enemy she would surely lose, it would only be useful if she could heal herself and she didn't even know if she could.

Her power would only be useful to others.

At least she isn't completely dead weight now, right?

Even though Sakura knows she can't really hold her own against an enemy ninja, yeah, she admits it; at least she's useful someway now other than being a human meat shield.

Besides it doesn't really matter, Sasuke-kun would protect her, look into her eyes and - -

She giggled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi was surprised. He was walking through Konoha and saw all the spirits. He wasn't paying attention when they first got back because he was busy getting Sasuke not to listen to the villager's thoughts and keeping Naruto and Sakura in his view. But now he was and he is god damn surprised.

There were quite a few chained to a person by the chain hanging from their chest and a few of them were chained to a setting from the chain hanging from their chest.

'_How did I not notice this before?...',_Kakashi thought. He felt pretty stupid not noticing the spirits in Konoha and the chains that were hanging off of them_. 'How did I not notice the chains hanging off Haku, Zabuza, and Kaiza in The Wave Country?' _

He brushed it off and continued observing.

Some others were just walking around like normal; if he didn't see the chain on their chest he would've thought they were actually alive.

Kakashi wondered if they knew they were dead.

Then he hear an awful roar, it sent shivers down his spine. It was like time slowed down for him as he saw it appear. It was as about ¼ of the size of the Hokage tower, lizard like in appearance, with red and black markings on its white body and mask that showed two glowing red eyes hiding behind it. It was also chasing a spirit of a little boy.

(A/N: I made up the Hollow)

The little boy looked up at him with fearful brown eyes with a few strands of brown hair in his line of vision, "RUN!"

Kakashi was about send a fire jutsu at it but realized he was in a crowded area. He was afraid he'll hurt the villagers so Kakashi turned, picked up the boy, and ran.

"What is that?" He asked the boy slightly panicking. Kakashi had realized nobody could see it but they could see the destruction that it caused in its pursuit of the two of them.

"I don't know!", the kid replied shakily.

Then it was in front of them. Luckily, they were at a training ground now so Kakashi could go all out if it comes down to a fight.

"**YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! YOUR SPIRIT ENERGY SMELLS SO DELICIOUS! I MUST HAVE IT!"** It hissed at the two of them.

"What are you?!" Kakashi spoke. Hey, might as well get some questions answered, right?

"**PATHETIC HUMAN, I AM A HOLLOW, NOW DIE**!" It swung its clawed arm down at them and Kakashi was prepared to dodge but before he can a black butterfly flew in front of his face and then suddenly a woman in a black kimono appeared and cut off its arm that was swinging down with her Katana.

It stepped back roaring in pain and clutching its stump of an arm. **"AHHH! DAMN YOU, SOUL REAPER!"**

What? Soul Reaper? Shinigami?

It swung at her with its remaining arm.

The woman landed silently on the ground before jumping back up and swinging her sword down cutting the beast in half vertically. It gave a loud roar before disappearing in particles of green light that floated into the air.

The woman landed soundlessly in front of them this time her face was revealed. The woman had long wavy, orange hair, blue eyes and humongous 'melons' that her black kimono barely kept in, and long necklace hanging from her neck down into her cleavage.

The woman walked passed him and kneeled in front of the boy bringing him and brought him into a comforting hug because the boy was crying. Then the woman began speaking with him in a hushed tone.

All he heard was passing over, heaven, and Soul Society before the woman tapped the kid on the forehead with the bottom of her katana which in turn created a yellow glowing stamp on his forehead before he disappeared into green glowing particles of light and then Kakashi saw a black butterfly flitter away out of it.

"Hey!" She looked back at him with a shocked look before disappearing in what looked like the Hirashin no Jutsu.

Damn. So much for getting answers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, more drama to come in later of the story but I'm going to start working on pairings. I had some in mind but I want some opinions.

Who do you think should end up with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi?

Vote in the comments but no Heroes Characters okay? They aren't going to be in this story. As for Bleach Characters being in a pairing, only Naruto and Kakashi could have a Bleach Character, alright?

You'll see why later.

But for now enjoy till next time. C:

-xXl Blue Rose lXx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, my dear lovely readers! :D Hope you enjoy it.

Poppy Grave Dreams: I suppose it does but I didn't want to give her Claire's regeneration because I had no ideas on how to develop her character if she had that power so I gave her Linderman's ability which in my opinion is still powerful in its own right. Though, it might sound weak now it could be because she is inexperienced at using her power and needs practice. When the story develops more into the rising action and climax her power will be easier for her to use and her power will develop just like how the rest of Team 7's will. Thanks for reviewing! :D

Ddragon21: The orange haired woman is Rangiku, Squad 10's Lieutenant. X) Hmm, I'll see what I can do. Rukia would probably be easier than Nel though for Naruto c: Thanks for reviewing! :D

Thank you for reading.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi's smiled at his team proudly.

They've been through a lot together and now they finally look like they trust and respect each other, well at least a little bit, a real team.

Although he wonders when and where they bonded.

He can tell from looking at his team, Naruto and Sasuke both look like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders and Sakura didn't really hit Naruto anymore, she tries not to fangirl over Sasuke, and has been taking training seriously. Even though it seems awkward, like they don't know what to say and do with each other anymore.

He ruffled all of their hair and told them each, "Good luck and try not to use your power, it would be your last resort. Understood?"

They nodded and he eye smiled and gestured to the door. His team shared a look, took a deep breathe, and walked in side by side.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It felt as if everyone's eyes went to them once they entered.

"SASUKE!" He heard Sasuke grunt and turned around just in time to see Ino land on his back as Sasuke immediately tried to pry her hands off of his neck.

"Get your hands off Sasuke, Ino, he doesn't like to be touched." Sakura walked over and yanked Ino off Sasuke's back who gave a large audible sigh of relief.

"How would you know that bill-", he heard Ino stop, "What the hell happened to you?"

Over the period of time between The Wave Mission and The Chunin Exams they were trained for hours on anything and everything and also changed their looks and equipment.

They all wore colors that would blend in with their surroundings, Kakashi had to threaten the store owners to sell Naruto some clothes and he couldn't help but to feel giddy, he was finally out of the orange!

He had to lie to people when they asked why he would wear that color and said he loved it when in reality he wasn't crazy over it.

Sasuke still wore his Uchiha Clan clothes but added a black jacket with an Uchiha crest under its collar, (A/N: Kind of like Obito's when he was a genin) with different types of seals for neatness, cleanliness, and storage along with a black and red chokutō, arm, leg, and chest guards similar to the ones in ANBU.

Sakura wore a blouse that looked like her old dress with black shorts under that, black gloves, and arm, leg, and chest guards with an added pouch for medical supplies on her other leg like her kunai pouch. On her hips hung two covered twelve inch hunting knives. (A/N: Her clothes in Shippuden except she has black shorts instead of the apron skirt and the extra stuff)

Naruto wore ANBU styled clothes except he doesn't have the mask and had a navy jacket over everything with the Uzumaki crest on the back of it like Sasuke's jacket and Naruto's weapon of choice was twin katanas one was white colored and the other was black colored with the kanji for Yin and Yang on the blade. (A/N: ANBU styled clothes except he has a jacket and no mask)

They were completely different people from when they graduated.

Sakura's answer had Naruto and Sasuke smirking.

"We grew up."

Naruto tensed when a guy with the smell of snakes came over to them and began talking and offering information about people. The other rookies took advantage of this and asked for people who looked like competition. His eyes narrowed as he discretely sniffed the air with his enhanced senses, yup definitely snakes.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and Sakura; they both had their eyes narrowed. Nobody except the kages themselves should have information like that about ninja especially if they're from another village.

Then he heard Kiba ask for all of Team 7s cards. Before he could read them though Naruto immediately snatched them out of his hands, ignoring his "Hey!", and throwing Sasuke and Sakura their cards before reading his.

It only confirmed his suspicion. Nobody but the kages should have information like this. Naruto held his card up between two fingers like Sakura and Sasuke and they all burned their cards until it was ash.

"HEY! MY CARDS!" Kabuto yelled.

"Sorry, we're really shy people." Sasuke said dryly.

They all shared a look and communicated in ANBU code. Thank you, Kakashi!

_Too much info._

_Smell of snakes._

_Not normal._

_Watch him._

They all nodded and Ibiki came in at that moment. They all sat down in their seats and took the first test.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The second exam was going great.

Really.

Until a wind jutsu separated them and he got swallowed up by an overgrown garden snake.

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" All that did was make it hiss in satisfaction. Until he shredded the snake from the inside out with a Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu. (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)

Naruto looked at himself and grimaced. He was covered in 'fluids'. He didn't want to think about which ones or he would be sick.

Naruto's attention was captured when the dead snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's eyes narrowed_. _

_A snake summon? But only two people can summon snakes. Anko and... _

_Oh no. SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

Naruto immediately ran full speed back to his team.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Such rotten luck... To be attacked by Orochimaru, an S-ranked ninja of all people._

Sasuke jumped out of the direction of another attack.

_And he wants my body... gross. Thank you, Kami for mind reading powers. I would've been a splat on the ground long ago without it. _

Then Sasuke felt rage.

_SO I'M JUST A REPLACEMENT FOR ITACHI, HUH?!_

Sasuke attacked with renewed vulgar. Sakura provided backup for him; she may have become stronger but not enough for an S-ranked ninja for sure.

Naruto arrived on a tree huffing and puffing.

One moment was all it took.

Sasuke was distracted by the sudden arrival and the Snake Sannin immediately took advantage and stuck. His fangs sank into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke screamed and collapsed as everything went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the tower dead tired.

They had gotten a scroll and lugged Sasuke all the way to the tower while Sakura tried to heal his Curse Mark.

From what he could tell it wasn't helping.

Although, they both appreciated the days of rest they were able to get to refresh themselves.

To fight right after the second exams would suck.

Sasuke had woken up in a few hours as they explained what happened.

Naruto had warned Sasuke though.

The Curse Mark, like they Kyuubi's Chakra is tainted, corrupted, and a borrowed power. Becoming dependent on it is a dangerous thing to do.

Sasuke nodded but Naruto didn't know if he would actually listen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The second exam passed by in a blur.

Sasuke had won his match with Yoroi Akadō. Although, barely thanks to the Curse Mark. Naruto, even if he wouldn't admit it, was proud and impressed he pushed back the Curse Mark's tainted power.

Naruto had won his match against Kiba and knocked Kiba down a few pegs. He was extremely careful not to show all his skills though; he needed a few tricks up his sleeve. His water affinity and minor fire affinity was hidden.

Sakura's match against Ino was pathetic. It lasted about two minutes at most. Taunts and insults took up most of the time; Sakura had won the match with a few genjutsus and a hard punch to the head.

(A/N: The match ups are completely the same except Sakura has to fight the winner of Temari and Shikamaru's match.)

It was time to train for the third part of the Chunin Exams.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Report." A gruff voice called out.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki and his teammates have improved their skills and they all have powerful abilities in which they gained during their first mission outside the village."

"I see. You had followed them during that mission; do you know what they are?"

"No Danzo-sama, when I tried to get close enough to listen in their sensei sensed me there. I left the area before he could commit the feeling of my chakra to memory."

"I'm curious, if you watched them gain their abilities, did you gain one as well?"

"Yes Danzo-sama, I can paint the future."

"Continue watching them; do not be seen under any circumstances."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

DONE!

The next chapter will be The Invasion and The Aftermath of it.

Things will start escalating from there. Thanks for reading!

-xXl Blue Rose lXx


End file.
